


Floating

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [22]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Biotics, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, clothed getting off, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day six (clothed getting off) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.These two are definitely my favorite pair to write because Kaidan and Shepard are my babies and I love them. After the Ardat-Yakshi monastery Shepard is trying to use her biotics to float just like Samara. It doesn't end quite the way she expected...Shenko





	

Shepard felt the all too familiar tingling of her biotics starting where her implant had been surgically installed when she was thirteen, before the feeling washed over her entire body watching disappointedly as the cargo hold sped past her. She ended the charge prematurely, skidding to a halt; that wasn’t what she wanted...maybe she was looking at this floating with biotics all wrong. Samara had leapt off a balcony, maybe she needed to be higher up.  
  
She hoisted herself up onto the highest stack of crates she could, and took a running leap off of it. She felt the electrical charge pulsing through each individual eezo nodule in her body, but it wasn’t quite enough and the ground was coming up fast, she did hover a little bit, but alas, no flying yet. Alyss closed her eyes bracing for the impact, when she felt the sensation of a pull wrap around her; she knew the feel of Kaidan’s biotics anywhere. The hum of his in time with hers as she fell on top of him was a welcome feeling.  
  
His arms closed around her protectively, his heart hammering in his ears at how close she’d come to hurting herself.  
  
“Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack? First taking an atlas deep in the ocean now this?” He smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. “Your lack of concern for your own well-being scares me, but makes me love you more, all the same.”  
  
She smiled up at him. “I was trying to see if I could use my biotics to fly like Samara did. It could be really handy in a pinch...or the bedroom.”  
  
The smolder in her eyes as she winked at him, set his blood at a low boil. He’d already “punished” her for making him worry when she was below sea level, did he really have to do it again, because his girlfriend was leaping off crates trying to float? They were wrapped around each other, a mess of entangled limbs. She blatantly spread her legs, making Kaidan lose all rational thought as he pulled her hips to his and slipped his thigh between hers.  
  
She groaned as he bent her backwards, giving her no option but to cling to him as the two of them flared blue together and he lifted his thigh, she had to lean up into him so she didn’t fall, the action making his thigh grind against her clit in unbridled arousal. All it took was having her near for him to lose all semblance of control. He bent his head and his lips crashed against hers, again and again as his tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting her; she pressed herself harder against him, the need in her gut almost overwhelming.  
  
She couldn’t even deny how much she wanted this, her arm hooking around his neck his biotics washing over the both of them as he backed her against the shuttle—the very same James had slammed into Dr. Eva and that Cortez was always tinkering with. She’d traded one hard place for another. She broke the kiss, panting as he moved his thigh only to slip his hand below the waistband of her pants, lowering his mouth onto hers. Alyss gasped against his lips, as Kaidan used his fingers—still pulsing and vibrating with biotic charge—to stir her up inside. They should really move, leave the shuttle bay and go up to the loft, because Vega and Cortez could come down at any time, but something about being caught like this with his hand down the front of her pants and her riding his fingers greedily made this situation all the more arousing. So, they would just stay clothed and he’d get her off once to take the edge off, since they’d already started.  
  
He rolled his erection, practically bulging through his pants against her pelvis. She was dripping for him and the thought made him feel powerful, that he was the one to make her feel like that. His hand still down the front of her pants, he rearranged them slightly, before running two of his fingers through her slick folds and dipping them inside her.  
  
Alyss rocked forward, driving his fingers deeper. They both moaned in unison. It was nice to know that he was enjoying this just as much as she was...if not more so, as his lips left hers and trailed along her jaw and down her neck. Her bit her gently, tongue darting out to soothe the spot immediately. She didn’t want him to stop. He alternated between circling her clit with his finger, and pushing them inside of her his erection still straining to be freed, but this wasn’t about his pleasure, it was about hers; at least for now.  
  
She came on a shudder; he rode it out with his fingers still sending dark energy biotic pulses deep inside her, before withdrawing his fingers from her pants and bringing them to his lips, and she watched with half-lidded eyes as he sucked her arousal from his fingers. Why was that so sexy? Her eyes were glazed over as she struggled to regain her breath and composure. She hadn’t even been out of her clothes, and he’d made her see stars; she loved it, and wanted to do it again and maybe never stop.  
  
“Wow. Can we—?”  
  
“Not here, love. Think you can make it to the elevator?”  
  
“I think I could if I could fly, but you stopped me before I could get that skill down…” She teased, even if she’d felt like she was flying that entire time he was making love to her with his fingers...  
  
Kaidan chuckled and scooped her up into his arms to carry her up to the loft.


End file.
